Kagerou Days
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Serves you right' An endless set of days, April 13th, 14th and 15th have continued for centuries. As punishment for their crimes they remain trapped. Surreal!Darkfic. Tool, Ragnarok, and whatever Z-ONE/Paradox is called. Based off of Kagerou Days Project. Rated M for violence and mindscrews.Yes in my mind mindscrews are far scarier than gore and sex
1. Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Kagerou Days

You know … I kinda hate summer. It is hot and makes me sweat. Harald seems to hate the season too. At least we agree on something. We hardly agree on anything but the God Cards. He and Brave get along rather well. It is almost embarrassing to watch the two of them talk like girlfriends. They are so very feminine. And today Harald and I had a fight. We made up, kinda. In order to make up for it I decided to drive Brave and him to the store. Just outside of the new store we pull over. Harald gets out of the car first slamming the door angrily. Seems like he's still angry. He is so passive-aggressive. Brave gets out next with a slam of the door in a similar way. I stomp out and Harald smiles sweat dripping down his porcelain skin. It's embarrassing to stand here with them, I feel inadequate. As we walk down the parking lot to reach the store Brave and I start screwing about. Harald frowns and runs around to face us. At that moment we hear a scream escape from some woman's lips as an albino man rushes out. And some man with a gun starts to fire because of his jumpy trigger finger. The bullets begin to fly and the one who gets struck is Harald. He slumps against the ground, the blood staining his porcelain face. Brave's eyes are the size of plates as he vomits in the background. I stand here with such a shocked look on my face. A figure that is all white except for purple clothes and eyes grins smiling from ear to ear, The Heat. He looks at me and says

"This is the real thing!" With the slightest tinge of an accent.

I drop to the ground in and pass out in the summer heat.

I wake up on my bed at April 14th, what time is now? I lift up my phone and it's just past noon. Brave is sitting at the foot of my bed.

"He let's go to the store! Will you take us?" He asks me with his Bambi eyes.

Harald walks in and stands by me.

"Yes we need to pick up some more food. Will you take us?" Harald asks blandly.

I blink a few times and grab my keys. They come into my hands with a jingle. I stand up and slide my shirt on. Harald looks at me intently and smirks.

"Come on or something bad might happen." He says.

What that's supposed to mean? Is it connected to that dream I had last night? We drive up to the parking lot and I hear a woman's scream. Harald starts speeding up to see what's up and I grab him by the shoulder.

"Hey, we should probably go home now." I suggest.

Harald laughs and we get into the car. Brave stares at me.

"Why are we going home?" Brave asks.

"Because I have a bad feeling about the store today." I answer.

We speed up and drive faster then the speed limit should allow. Brave's scream rips through me as we crash. Brave's seatbelt snaps and he gets shot through the windshield. There is blood on Harald's porcelain skin. Three spots of blood. I touch my head and it's bleeding. I scream inside and The Heat shows up again.

"This is all real Sheila!" he laughs.

Harald passes out as do I.

I wake up and take a look at the clock. Is this to happen again? The clock says it's just past noon. I check my phone and it says it's past noon at … April 15th. A day afterwards? Then perhaps it can be helped. Brave is in the kitchen digging out bread with a knife. Harald walks in.

"You and Brave slept all of yesterday and we still need to go to the store. Will you take us?" Harald asks ignorantly.

"No! I wanna stay home! You guys should stay too! It's too hot." I almost scream.

"Well, ya'know I kinda hate summer…" Brave says while petting a cat.

"As do I." Harald mentions offhand.

An so we sit in the quiet and peaceful house, the same place. Harald shifts around with a bored expression. He walks up the stairs with a frown etched onto his face and his foot slips. Brave rushes in as a scream comes from my mouth. Brave screams as well. Harald lies with his neck snapped and skull crushed in. Blood staining his porcelain skin as his eyes remain colourless. Brave's eyes are size of plates. The figure appears again and says,

"Serves 'im right! What a bitch!" He laughs.

Brave drops to the ground and I follow suit. Passed out beside the body of my best friend.

I wake up the next day and form a plan. There will be no going outside and no stairs for Harald or Brave. If we must go out we will not go out to the store at all! The clock says it's past noon, April 13th. A day before the event. I recall the sound of an awfully annoying cicada.

"Well, ya'know Dragan's kinda cute in his own way." Brave chats.

"I suppose he is." Harald says.

"Good morning." I say.

Harald nods and Brave smiles. I walk away for just a second and a scream hits my ears. Brave walked under the ceiling fan. The thing crashed down while I was away. Harald has three spots of blood on his face. Brave had the blades slice into his skin. My eyes drain of all colour as the figure shows his face again.

"You know it's no use. Why try to stop the future and the past and the present?" The Heat questions.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask back.

"Everything." He answers without another word.

Harald hits the ground with a thump as the smell of Brave's blood chokes me to sleep.

I awaken on April 14th, the first day. I grab my keys and drag the two out.

"What's the rush?" Brave asks.

"You don't need to know, we have to get out." I tell him.

We run out past to the bus stop and a man runs out.

"Hey what are you doing man?" Brave asks.

He chases the man into the road. The rumble of the bus alerts me. I watch as it is inches from him and I run forth. I shove him out of the way and the bus slams into me. The smell of my blood makes Harald choke. Three dots adorning his flawless skin. Brave's eyes are the size of plates. The figure looks shocked his mouth falls.

"Serves you right!" I say to him.

A figure in orange appears behind Brave and smiles. I feel disappointed in myself as it all goes black.

I awaken on my bed with tears rolling down my eyes. I failed this time too I murmur while petting single cat. The Haze smiles as it stands in front of me.

"Well, you always have yesterday Brave."


	2. Haze

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim town this franchise or any of its characters.

Kagerou Days

"You always have yesterday Brave!" says The Haze.

Frankly I don't want another day. I want it all to end this cycle. Watching Harald and Dragan dying in the most painful ways gets tiring fast. I'm not even funny any more. I cry to myself as Harald walks in.

"It's almost noon. You ought to get up. We have to go to the store." He says.

The poor man. He doesn't know what happened/happens/ will happen at the store. We wake Dragan up and I sit at the edge of his bed. I kick my feet up.

"What time is it Brave?" he asks.

"Why, it's just past noon on April 14th." I answer.

A day before the horrible fate. Perhaps whatever cruel God that's doing this took some mercy on us. Harald frowns.

"We have to go to the store today." He says.

"I don't want t go. I kinda hate summer." I whine.

"Fine." Harald sighs.

Dragan gets up and stretches putting a shirt over his lovely tanned abs. He smiles and walks outside. I follow. A scream comes from a man with a metal mask on as a dog rushes over to Dragan. The dog grabs him and several others follow. They dig their teeth in and Dragan screams. His lightning highlights with traces of blood in them. Harald walks outside and passes out.

"Well it serves the douche right." The Haze with orange hair and clothes says.

I run over to Harald.

"DO NOT FALL ASLEEP!" I scream into his ear.

He falls asleep regardless. I run out to the edge of the lawn and empty my stomach. I cry because I am officially all alone. I fall asleep with The Haze smiling over me.

I wake-up in my bed. I pick up my phone and it says it's April 13th. Two days before. I suppose I have plenty of time. I get up and run over to Harald.

"Hey how are you?!" I cheer.

"Good. Do you think Dragan and I would be good together?" Harald asks.

"I guess… but ya'know I kinda like Dragan too." I explain.

Harald stares out the ground at runs outside. I chase after him. We run into a dark alley. Three figures in strange clothing run out and stab Harald violently. He lies in a puddle. I run over to him and see three spots of blood on his face somehow. I cry. The Haze appears and reasurrigly puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well ya always got tomorrow babe." He says.

I rub my hand up and down Harald's face. He is kinda cute in his own way. I pass out under the laughing gaze of the burning sun.

Another day. I wake up in my bed. I don't care about the time. Sigh to myself. I run over to Dragan this time and shake him awake.

"Dragan the day keeps repeating and you and Harald keep dying! I am scared!" I cry.

Dragan's face falls. He wraps his arms around me and stares at me with his special purple eyes. He kisses the top of my forehead.

"I am having the same problem." He says.

He stands up and walks to the kitchen. A scream comes from him as he sees Harald slumped against the floor with a knife through his back. Someone came in and killed him.

"This isn't supposed to happen this way." Dragan breathes.

I collapse to the floor. Harald's white clothing is stained with a deep red. The Haze smiles at me sadly.

"Sorry but he deserves it babe!" he laughs as the light blue of summer darkens away.

I wake up and usher Harald out of the house. I run over to Dragan.

"Do you remember what is happening to me?" I ask.

"Yeah." He answers.

"We have to make sure Harald doesn't die!"

We run out and Harald is fine.

"Let's get out of the house." I suggest.

Dragan opens the car door for Harald. He gets in and I get in the front. Dragan drives slowly and carefully. I wonder how many car crashes we have been in? Harald sighs. And a man rushes out in front of the car. Dragan swerves tipping the car. I get out from the smoldering heat and a strange turn of events has happened. Both Dragan and Harald are dead. I cry, I scream. I am alone again. Like the sound of the birds being disturbed I stomp. The Haze laughs.

"Hey this is the real thing sweetie!"

I stay awake. I sit down and begin to think about how this started. We drove to the new store and an albino man with yellow eyes shot Harald. Dragan screamed and I vomited. I run to the store as a the man runs off with a bag of cash. I stop him.

"You killed my friend." I whisper in his ear.

He stares at me.

"No I didn't." He says after a while.

"Yes you did in another life. Actually the first April 14th."

I wrest the gun off of him. I shoot him in the head and laugh openly. The cops show up and arrest me.

"I always have yesterday!" I laugh.

They look at me confused. I shoot one of them a woman with powder blue hair. I smirk. The cops wrestle me to the ground and I throw the gun at her shocked partner.

"Ya'know she'll be alive tomorrow right?" I laugh.

"Crazy." He mutters.

We drive off as I laugh. The car comes to an awkward stop when they see me fast asleep. The last words I hear are.

"Serves the bitch right!" From The Haze.

I awaken on April 14th. I decide that the only way to end this cycle is with the most clichéd ending. I must die so the other two can live. Dragan wakes up and grabs Harald by the wrist. He drags Harald out and I chase after them. I barely get into the car. Dragan drives at impossibly high speeds and stops like a man that was hit. We step out and I see a man running in front of a bus. I scream at him and he ignores me. I run after him and Dragan turns to face me. He chases after me as Harald looks shocked. The bus catches up and I am directly in front of it. Dragan shoves me out of the way. Harald sighs and tilts his head up. I watch as the bus comes closer I know what I must do. The only ending. I shove Dragan out of the way and let the bus hit me. My twisted body is reflected in his eyes and my blood in mixed in with his lightning highlights.

"Why'd ya do that Brave?" The Haze asks me.

"Serves you right!" I laugh.

I see a figure with blue eyes and blue clothes look at Harald.

"Well you didn't like him anyway."

The light blue of summer darkens away.

On April 13th the weather is incredibly nice. I awaken on my bed and The Days looks at me with simpering eyes.

"I lose."

"You always lose Harald!" He says to me.

I hug myself and let a tear trickle onto my sheets.

"I hate me too."


	3. Days

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of it's characters.

Kagerou Days

"I hate me too." I cry.

"Maybe that's why this is happening. Maybe even God hates you Harald." Says The Days as he grins.

I cry into myself Dragan opens the door a crack.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes of course." I reply.

I wipe the tears of my face with the back of my hand. Dragan sits beside me. I look into his eyes and see yellow reflected in the purple orbs. I kiss him and he lets out a small squeak. The Days are wrong I think to myself. Dragan doesn't hate me. He kisses me harder and I slip my tongue in causing him to gasp. I send my hands up his shirt and feel those muscles he works so hard on. Brave walks in and makes the most heartbroken face I have ever seen. Brave runs off. Dragan shake me off and chases after him. I hear a pair of shrieks. I run out to survey the scene. Brave had shoved Dragan away into the street just when a motorcycle with a white-haired man went past. The blood is all over his blonde highlights. Brave's eyes are the size of the moon as he screams. I can't help but feel ill.

"Serves him right the spicy cheater." The Days whispers in my ear.

I pass out under the watchful gaze of a man in a metal mask.

I wake up, what time is it today? I pick up my ipod. It's ten in the morning, April 15th. Brave is standing over me.

"Hey sleepy head! You slept all yesterday!" he kids.

I grab him and kiss him because it feels real. He laughs at that as I see malice in his eyes.

"Kissing me? Huh? After you whored yourself to Dragan?!" he screams.

"Whore." I say.

"YES! WHORE!"

I kiss him again. He recoils.

"So you remember?" I ask.

"YES I DO! What you remember?" He asks back.

"Why yes I do. I remember every single day you die. I always hear your ripping screams pierce the ozone layer."

"You're trapped too aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

And Brave kisses back sending waves of pleasure through my spine. Dragan is standing in the doorway and moves Brave aside.

"In suppose I ought to confess as well, all three of us are trapped in this cycle." Dragan explains.

The three Heat Haze Days appear with smiles on their sinning face. I scream in anger and try to punch mine. My hand goes straight through. I scream in frustration. Dragan restrains me as I go for him again. The Days shove me back. I lie in Dragan's arms comforted by the sound of his deep voice. We start discussing all the times we have died. Brave leans against the wall as it falls down. I don't even scream. He does though as he plummets to his death. His twisted body smells of lies and heat. I laugh as the summer disappears. The clock is smashed against his fragile body. We are all fragile aren't we? So delicate. I laugh out loud. Dragan laugh too. We laugh at the frailty. The sun sinks and we are still laughing. I pass out from exhaustion and the sound of,

"Ah, it is so much fun watching you go insane."

I awaken and it's just past ten on April 13th. It doesn't matter. Dragan walks in.

"Are you okay? You went mental yesterday." He says.

"I think you mean to tomorrow." I correct.

He chuckles. Brave walks in and wraps his arms around me.

"All we need to do is live Harald, live a day. We can do this." Brave chirps.

"The cycle has repeated for centuries Brave. This isn't ending anytime soon." Dragan groans.

"He's tight, we better make the most of it." I say.

We walk into the living room and sit perfectly still. A sword goes through the window and impales Dragan straight through. Brave's eyes are the size of the moon and I wipe three spots of blood of my cheek, it stains my jacket. Brave and I sit here with a dead body rotting in the summer heat. I laugh bitterly. Brave laughs too. He grabs me by the shoulder.

"Let's go to an alley way out back." He suggests.

I walk outside and we go to the alley way. There sits three men in black cloaks. The powder blue haired one that apparently killed me and two others. Brave lets out a laugh as he pulls a knife and stabs him.

"You guys killed/ are killing/ will kill my friend over here. It's only fair that you die too." Brave says while the man slumps.

"Well, you know I kind of have time to kill." I murmur boldly.

I take the knife Brave give me and start a fight. Someone sees this, a man in a metal mask. I merely laugh. Then summer disappears.

I wake up on my and don't look at the time. I remember an awfully annoying cricket. I remember where I heard that last, April 15th. We go out for a ride to a newly opened restaurant and pull up. We walk in and order the most expensive food and wine. I get drunk as does Dragan. Brave's face turns purple as he passes out. I continue eating my food as a waitress screams. She drops her plate on the floor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!" She screams at me.

"Because I don't give a damn." I reply.

"Serves him right anyway, calling you a whore." The Days says.

I pass out from the wine.

I wake up ignoring the time. Dragan, Brave and I take a walk. We run into the alley way again. Dragan gets shot three times by cops in the area trying to stop a violent gang of drug dealers. I laugh and everyone turns to me.

"doesn't matter." I say.

The yellow in his hair turns red. I smile at that. Brave's eyes are the size of dimes.

I awaken again on another day. We go for another walk. To a nearby bus stop. A man in a metal mask stands by us. He has black hair shaped like a crab.

"Is it still happening?" he asks.

I ignore the fool. Dragan has his hands around Brave's waist.

"Well is it?" the man asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Ah."

And then the roar of a bus in the distance starts. The light turns red. The man with the strange hair runs forward a bit as the light turns a bright and glaring red. What jumps out is a bus. Brave runs to get him out of the way. Dragan shoves Brave. The two of them are about to get hit. In order to end this clichéd story in a clichéd way I shove them both out of the way. The bus slams into me as my screams fill the spaces in between the stores. Rave's eyes are the size of saucers and Dragan has my blood in his hair. Te man frowns.

"Serves you right." I say to The Days.

The man flickers a bit.

I see that this is destined to continue happening. I, Z-ONE must alter the state of the world. I must change it so they all survive. I must let them live. It is the only way to progress.


	4. Z-ONE's State of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Kagerou Days

I, Z-ONE must change the state of the world. Three creatures of unknown origins appeared one day as blimps on my mental map. I still have these thoughts. My mental map remembers every death, every anomaly. My mental map has every scar scratched on. I remember what V, IV and III said.

"You are a hologram in a paper town. These three are The Subjects, watch them." Said the melancholy V.

"Nobody wants them anyway, just like no one wants you." Said the angry IV

"I do! He's special! The best of the lot!" Said the cheerful III.

I am alone now. They watch for decades, no centuries, no millennium. They watch this farce called 'science'. Since when did God need science? This is all in the name of cruelty. I watch as the crepping insanity scars the boys. I wish I could rewrite their reality, set them free. All six of them. The Heat Haze Days were boys that were taking from their loving parents and turned into formless tormenters in the name of God. But I will rewrite them back. I will change this reality so it suits me. Make myself real, restore The Heat Haze Days forms and stop this farce. I am Z-ONE and this is my state of the world.

Watching them killing themselves over and over again makes me ill. The one with porcelain skin is sobbing into the chest of the dark one. I feel ashamed. This was done to correct me, test me, abuse me. What cruel Gods the numbers are. I want to snap their necks. There are other androids, Placido, Lucciano, Jose, Aporia, Paradox and Antinomy. They are chasing The Headphone Actor, Sherry as she passes the world. What a brilliant girl. Bruno, another creation of theirs, is a computer simulation that used to live in The Days house. The Days name is Yuusei and The Haze's is Crow. Jack is The Heat. The porcelain skinned one is Harald, the dark one is Dragan and the peppy one is Brave. I have their names etched onto my harddrive. IV and V hate it when I sympathize. I am going to change the state of the world. Erase the numbers from being. Destroy III, IV and V. I have to. Paradox grabs The Headphone Actor as Dragan gets impaled with a sword. That resets their accomplishment. It all ends when The Headphone Actor crosses the hill and The Subjects are free. In order to accomplish that I must find the source of the problems and remove it.

Brave screams as he is struck by a falling pipe from a cargo plane. Harald has the boy's blood staining his white, white skin. Brave's eyes are the size of two computer screens. The screams ring in my head. The clocks second hand prevents me from moving. The ticking of the time prevents me from changing the state of the world. I am always too late. The Headphone Actor is caught by Paradox and The Subjects die. I can prevent this if I try hard enough. III starts to laugh at my panicking body. V doesn't even care. In this paper town they rule. But I know there is someplace that even they can't touch anybody, not even me. I watch as The Headphone Actor is caught again. I glance at Paradox and see tears fall from his eyes. Why are we being treated this way? Did we do something horrible in another life? I recall the numbers telling us that we were killers form a twisted future in another life. That Harald was a villain in all the tales and Dragan always paid. Brave was the Idol Star. Placido and Lucciano were vampires that ate Antinomy alive. They killed. Jose was them, as was Aporia so they were punished too. Paradox was a fiend. Yuusei and Jack and Crow always were monsters. They have been fiends and vampires. This is a mocking feeling. Bruno didn't do anything but is being punished for his other self's failure. Apparently this is the fate we deserve, Faust, the priest, the Granter of Wishes, the Idol Star and all the android vampires and human fiends. I feel ill. IV tells me that I better stop this foolish endeavor and realize my fate.

I have never believed in fate. I will make my own destiny, change the state of the world. I suppose they do deserve punishment but they have lived noble live. We must recreate the world. I heard of a world called Yu-Gi-Oh a child's show. That is the place we must go. We can't be hurt there. Heroes are the only people that live there and I want to repent. They have all made up for their past sins forgive them! The numbers laugh at the thought of that as The Headphone Actor is caught yet again. As The Heat Haze Days mock the afflicted and The Subjects laugh. That laugh is what keeps me sane, knowing what will happen if I give up. The cycle has to end. I watch as the numbers converse among themselves.

"If you can keep them alive until one past one on April 15th then we'll change the state of the world for you!" Says III.

And because that is my only chance I cling to it. All I need to do is make sure they survive. It's harder than it looks. The Headphone Actor is caught yet again. The Subjects scream in agony and Bruno cries out in loneliness. An Idol Girl named Aki Iyazoi sings about happiness and a Blindfolded hikkamori named Breo turns up the music of the dull days. I need to rewrite the futures of everyone. A man with eyes that paralyze named Andore hides in a forest. And Jean, the ordinary boy, finds him but before the happy endings start The Subjects die. Watching this farce I realize that I can fix it if I try hard enough. Changing futures, rewriting destiny and changing the state of the world. I am Z-ONE and I will fix this.

"We are getting bored of you." V says.

"Yes, do something interesting." Pouts IV

"Aw, don't be mean to Z-ONE!" Cries III.

I don't care about them at all. I ignore the whines and the cries and the monotone of V's voice and watch the farce. The Headphone Actor is caught again, The Idol Girl almost finishes her song, The Program cries in pain, the door blocking The Ordinary Boy from the Medusa nearly opens, The Blindfolded Truth walks right past the plot, The Heat Haze Days taunt The Subjects and I am powerless. Paradox cries and I sympathize IV mocks my love for him. I have to stop this now. I remember where to go. The source, I am the source. I am the reason they sacrifice themselves, I walk in front of a bus. I go the bus station. There The Subjects stand with The Heat Haze Days behind them. I smile as a bus passes through. The three of them are going to commit a triple suicide I realize as they throw themselves in front of the bus. I shove all three of them out of the way as the bus slams into me. The Headphone Actor outruns Paradox, The Idol Girl finishes her song, The Program cries and is silenced by being freed from his computer, the door blocking The Ordinary Boy from the Medusa opens fully and they see each other, The Blindfolded Truth stops by and says hi to the plot, The Heat Haze Days forms shimmer and come to color and The Subjects are alive. I Z-ONE changed the state of the world. The numbers scream because they lost.

"How?" Asks III

"HOW!" Screams IV

"No." States V.

I smile as reality flickers back and forth. I smile at them all. The sky darkens away and we will all wake up different, alive and we will have our happy endings. The numbers do not exist in our timeline. I am Z-ONE and this is my state of the world. I changed it. I am God now.


End file.
